starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento/Leyendas
Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento (CAR)El Laberinto del Mal, a veces traducido como Comando de Reconocimiento Avanzado (CRA)Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro, Comandos de Reconocimiento Adaptado,Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary también conocidos como soldados Clon de Reconocimiento Avanzado, o simplemente Soldados ARC, son la variante de élite de los soldados clon del Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Ellos estaban entre los soldados con más habilidad en la galaxia, sin embargo, eran menos numerosos que los otros clones Archivo:Sonido1.ogg Historia Durante las tempranas etapas de desarrollo del ejército clon, Jango Fett y sus consejeros militares mandalorianos abogaron por la creación de Clones capaces de manejar misiones de cubierto muy delicadas para las unidades estándar. Para alcanzar los resultados deseados, los kaminoanos no aplicaron la modificación genética y tampoco aplicaron la mejora de la conducta estándar del clon para aumentar el valor físico Sistema de rango *Naranja-Comandante *Rojo-Capitan *Azul-Teniente *Verde-Sargento Acerca de los rangos *comandante CAR: Aunque algunos soldado ARC capitanes fueron ascendidos al rango de comandante y llevaba armadura amarilla ARC soldado, la mayoría de los oficiales que fueron etiquetados de "Comandante ARC" no eran originalmente de clase Alfa-ARC soldados. Estos eran los comandantes ARC clon oficial de los comandantes que fueron especialmente capacitados por Alpha-17 para inculcar una mayor independencia, agresividad, y pensar fuera del lado de la caja. *capitan CAR: Estos CARs son superiores en rango a los tenientes CAR. Ellos tienen una armadura de rayas rojas y también conducen a los tenientes CAR. *teniente CAR: Estos fueron los mas comunes y los primeros CARs durante las Guerras Clon. Ellos pelearon en varias batallas como la Batalla de Muunilinst y vestían rayas azules en su armadura. *sargentos CAR: Los sargentos CAR tenían rayas verdes en su armadura. Los unicos sargentos CAR conocidos fueron Null y A'den. Subdivisiones thumb|right|250px|Piloto ARC durante la [[Batalla de Hypori (Guerras Clon)]] Aqui hay una de las pocas subdivisiones de los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento: *Artillero pesado ARC *Piloto ARC *Soldado ARC Equipamento Creados temprano en la guerra, los soldados ARC llevaron una versión más avanzada y más versátil de la armadura Phase I, con hombreras de mando kamas. Ellos comúnmente tenían un accesorio de telemetro de periscopio sobre la parte derecha de sus cascos. Los soldados ARC estándar llevaron la armadura blanca, los sargentos ARC llevaron la armadura verde rayada, los tenientes ARC llevaron la armadura azul rayada, los capitanes ARC llevaron la armadura roja rayada, y los comandantes ARC llevaron la armadura amarilla rayada. Mientras cada perfil de una misión requería un Loadout diferente, los soldados ARC comúnmente estaban armados con la WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle, DC-15 blaster rifles, DC-17 blaster para mano, y granadas de frag y granadas de pulso de polaridad inversa. Cuando requirieron mayor potencia de fuego, los ARCs donned se especializaron en la armadura para llevar el peso correspondiente al quad blaster, PLX-1 lanzamisiles, o la plaza circular Z-6 cañones blaster. Muchos soldados ARC individuales también tenían bandoleras y bolsas para equipo suplementario, como granadas EMP y municiones suplementarias. Los ARCs recibieron entrenamiento que les dio el acceso de vehículos que por lo regular requerían a un soldado clon especializado para ponerlos en operación. Para mejorar la movilidad y el rango en la tierra, los ARCs aprovecharon el BARC speeder, llamados como "Biker Advanced Recon Commands" quienes lo usaron. Para pequeñas operaciones de escuadrones los pilotos ARC pilotearon el LAAT/i (Low altitude Asault transport/infantri - Transporte de asalto para baja altitud/infanteria) para dejar caer a los soldados sobre las líneas enemigas. Los ARCs artilleros pesados usaron armas pesadas Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' * * * * * * * * *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''The Package'' *''One Battle'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''This Precious Shining'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * *''Descent'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Variantes de soldados clon Categoría:Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento